


Halcyon

by fungumunguss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurors, F/M, Hit Wizards, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungumunguss/pseuds/fungumunguss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has finished their seventh year at Hogwarts and have entered into the working world of the wizarding world. Then Dumbledore sends each student a letter asking for dire assistance. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Luna all jump at the chance hoping to get a bit of excitement in their dreary lives. When they arrive at the Headmaster's office they discover they'll be working with Slytherins, the ones they hate the most, Draco, Astoria, Pansy and Blaise. The task given to them is dangerous and will take all of their talent to stop it. </p><p>Their is a new threat to the Light. one much worse and more feared than Volemort himself. </p><p>The two sides must put aside their differences to save the wizarding world once again from a dangerous and threatening foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gryffindor Home

Hermione:

Hermione Jean Granger sighed as she put down her coffee cup and her book. After the war had finished Hermione had been grateful, and excited to have some normalcy back into her life. A nice, quiet, quaint life without anymore fear of living to see the next day. The problem was what seemed like a great idea from the start was actually a terrible idea in the long run.

She hated to admit it, but Hermione missed the action, the thrill and rush of fighting.

The war had been brutal. No doubt about that. But Hermione couldn't get over the rush she got and how it made her feel alive, if only for a moment before fear took over. It was, unfortuantely, addicting and very unhealthy. Or that's how Hermione saw it.

Harry had suggested fighting to get the exhilartion out her body and mind. that's what he did. So she agreed as Harry Potter was still her best friend. They had signed up to a local gym in Muggle London where they would, ironically enough, box.

Hermione was quite good at it and enjoyed it a fair bit. Harry was decent, but hs fear of hitting a girl was his ultimate problem.

And that led her to sipping coffee and enjoying a bland life, running a bookstore and selling potion ingredients. A mix of two very needed things.

She and Harry were supposed to go out today but it was raining. Hard. It dampned Hermione's mood making her feel dreary and unactive.  She thought about cancelling but Harry interrupted her thoughts as he walked through the door, soaked to the bone, drippin on her mat.

Hermione muffled a laugh.

"Harry get off my carpet! You're going to ruin it!"

"Well it's awful out there. Got anything warm?"

"Fresh pot of coffee."

"You are a gem."

Hermione smiled as Harry shrugged of his coat and hung it up. He threw off his shoes and grabbed the slippers he kept at Hermione's bookstore/apothecary. he walked into the back office were Hermione kept the coffee and disappeared. Hermione sighed as she looked outside watching the rain hit against the window.

She really did live a simple life. The exact opposite of Harry's. He was Head Auror and very popular amongest the ladies. He was out every night, living it up with random strangers, and co workers while Hermione simply went home to her flat everyday and fed her owl Athena. (Crookshanks died and Harry had insisted she get an owl). She'd make dinner and then spend the night going over taxes, finances and if she finished early, watching some sappy romantic comedies.

But Harry still made time for her. When both of their relationships with the Weasley's went sour, they grew closer together, becoming more like brother and sister everyday.

Hermione tended to question what happened with her relationship with Ron. How it all went wrong. She reckons it had to do with her intelligence and his well...stupidity. Not that she didn't like Ron. She loved him  or so she thought. But she learned that he just couldn't compete with her intellectually.

At least, that's what he said when she broke up with him. He called her names and insulted her. She broke his heart while hers remained intact. She knew she had deserved it. Leading him on after the Final Battle but she wanted to try, to see if a flame still existed. Turns out it never even was lit.

Hermione didn't like the fact he was clingy. He was always around unless he was off with the Cannons. But the Chudley Cannons lost every year and never travelled so he was always home.

And Hermione hated that.

She'd leave to go to her shop, time for herself to read a good book. Ron would then show up about ten to twenty minutes later, disturb her and insist on going out.

The woman had a business to run! She couldn't dilly dally with her boyfriend when she as at work. In the beginning it wasn't so bad but later...

Hermione was practically ripping her hair out.

That's why she broke it off with Ron.

And Ginny and Harry? Harry after the war needed time...space to collect his thoughts. Ginny couldn't stand that. They ended before they started something again. Who knows? maybe it would have been good. Perfect.

But alas...the Weasley's were just a clingy bunch. Except for George. He understood the idea of space. He needed his own after his twin, Fred died.  Not that it really affected her. But it was nice to know she had at least one Weasley behind her and Harry's backs.

Hermione turned her head around when she heard the soft  pattering of slippers against the hardwood floor.

"So? How is it?"

"A delicious batch as always Hermione."

"Good."

"Is he coming over today?"

"Yes. I owled him and he said he could do lunch."

"It was nice of him to take us in."

"I still can't get over it. I mean...we've been adopted. By our old Potions professor. Who'd have thought?"

After the war Hermione had flown out to Australia to recieve her parents and restore their memories. When she got there...death had beaten her to it.

It hadn't been Death Eaters but muggers simply trying to get some money. They had just seen a show at the opera house in Sydney. Apparently a random muggle had asked for money with a gun. Her father,the noble man, her hero, had tried to stop the boy, he was around eighteen, but unfortunately the boy pulled the trigger and down went her dad. The boy got frightened said the police when she asked where her parents were, an he shot her mother too. The ambulance was too late. They had bled to death.

Hermione had cried for hours and hours, Harry comforting her when he could. But the most unlikely person appeared, on Dumbledore's orders, and took care of Hermione. Severus Snape.

Hermione could remember the day all to well.

It had been raining, such as it was today, and Hermione was on the couch, wrapped in blankets staring out the window with a stone face. A knock was on the door and Harry got up and answered it. He gasped ad slammed the door.

That had taken Hermione out of her trance.

_"Harry...who is it?"_

_"It's uh...it's Snape."_

_"What?!"_

_"Uh yeah..."_

_"Well...open it I guess."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"My life couldn't get any worse and it's pouring outside. It'd be rude to keep him out there."_

Harry had nodded and opened the door.

_"Uh hello professor."_

_"Potter. I'm here on Dumbledore's request. Where is she?"_

Harry had let him in and Snape had come into the living room to find Hermione back into a trance.

_"How long has she been like this?"_

_"A while now._

_"How did it occur?"_

_"They were murdered. By a muggle."_

Both Harry and Snape have turned to face Hermione as she slowly turned her head back to face them. She smiled a sad smile and turned to face the window.

_"Has she eaten?"_

_"No. I've offered but she's rejected it everytime. She hasn't even moved from that position."_

_"Hermione...I have a potion for you. It'll help with the pain."_

_"Alright."_

Hermione had only accepted to get Harry off her back. She wanted to be alone.  she took the potion and her mood had slightly improved. Soon after she as walking around and becoming more active. She got the bookstore. She invested into making it an apothecary as well. She located herself into Diagon Alley. Harry moved in and she and him shared her flat. Snape visited often and soon they became more frequent his visits even after Hermione was okay.

Hermione and Harry had both grown to like Severus quite a bit. He had a unique humor which only Hermione and Harry could appereciate. It helped that Severus had saved Harry's life in the war. Harry had returned the favour by saving his. After Voldemort had tried to kill Severus Harry had apparated the body immeadetely to the Hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey went straight to work on him.

It was awkward at first but eventually the tension broke. After all of Severus visits Hermione realized that she admired him and she noticed the likeness turn into a kind of love she'd have for a father. It was a subtle change but she noticed it all the same. Harry had too as well as Severus.

One day Severus had came to their flat. They had welcomed him openly and he seemed happy.

_"Severus what on earth makes you so chipper today?"_

_"Well my dear. I have a gift to you and Harry."_

_"What is it?" asked Harry._

_"Here. Read."_

As soon as Hermione had finished the letter she felt hot tears drip down her face. There were adoption certificates. Severus had adopted both Hermione and Harry. Hermione had hugged Severus so hard, the tears flowing freely now. She felt happy for once. A light at the end of the tunnel.

Harry had been crying too and eventually joined in he hug. Severus had agreed that he would live in his own place but visit often. He was after all their adoptive father.

And that brought them to their current life.

"Well I couldn't ask for a better guardian. Severus has been..."

"Absolutely wonderful too us. I love him as a father."

"I"m glad to hear that."

"SEVERUS!"

Hermione jumped up from behind the counter and ran around and hugged her adopitive father.

"Dear Hermione your practically choking me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Harry."

"Severus."

The two men hugged and pulled back with Severus's hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

"You look healthy. Being Head Auror has done wonders for you...hasn't it?"

"Well..."

Harry's face went beet red as he dropped his head trying to hide his blush. Severus smirked and winked at Hermione who stifled a giggle.

"Harry here has been enjoying the single life a little bit too much."

"Ï hope he still leaves time for his sister."

"Always." Harry said with a smile towards Hermione. She smiled back.

"Severus would you like tea?"

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

Severus sat down in a chair that Hermione conjured for him and Harry got up to get the tea.

"I'll get his tea Hermione. You talk with Severus."

Hermione nodded and Harry disappeared into the back again as Hermione sat downbehind her counter.

"So Severus...how have you been?"

"Lovely my dear."

That's when Hermione noticed the glow around her adoptive father.

"You're seeing someone!" she exclaimed.

Harry's head appeared in the doorway.

"No way! Are you Severus?"

Severus blushed and that confirmed Hermione's thoughts.

"Alright Severus. Who is she?"

"An old flame?"

"Like a highschool sweetheart?"

Severus laughed. "In a way I guess."

Hermione smiled. She'd never tell him, but she was extremely grateful that Severus was a half blood. He could understand her muggle phrases and help her understand the wizarding ones.

"So.....who is she? No. No. let me guess."

Severus quirked his eyebrow up at that. Harry came in then and set the tea tray down on the little coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you Harry."

"So...she went to your school...same grade?"

Severus nodded so Hermione continued.

"Do I know them?"

"You know who they are but not on an intimate level."

"Okay. Do they have a high social status?"

"They used to. It died after the war."

Hermione nodded as her brow furrowed. Obviously the woman was Slytherin and had a influential name. But it wasn't influential anymore so it had to be a dying name. She knew her but hadn't met her.

"Was she against muggleborns?"

"No. Her husband was. She had to follow along but she never truly believed the discrimination against muggleborns."

Hermione frowned at that. That certainly made it harder.

Severus smirked. 'Having trouble brighest witch of her age?"

Harry laughed at that. Hermione huffed.

"No! I'm just sorting through the information you gave me."

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry snorted. Hermione was unimpressed. She looked away from the boys towards her books and noticed  the section on dragons. Then it clicked.

"Naricssa Malfoy."

"What was that Hermione? I could not hear you!" laughed Severus.

"It's Narcissa malfoy...isn't it?"

Severus immeadietely stopped laughing and Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"I win."

Severus smirked and then it turned into a genuine smile. "Yes."

"Severus that's wonderful!"

"Really? But i thought..."

"Whatever you thought you thought wrong. how could you think I'd be disappointed with you seeing someone? You deserve happiness for all that you've done for me and Harry."

"She's right Severus."

"And I don't know Mrs. Malfoy do I? I can't nor won't judge."

"Thank you Hermione."

"I love you Severus."

"And I love the two of you."

"So....Severus...how is she in bed?"

"HARRY!"

Severus chuckled as Hermione glared at Harry.

"What?"

"Have you no sense of romance at all? You don't ask you adoptive father how is girlfriend is in bed! It's rude beyond belief!"

"Sorry."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "No you're not."

"Sure I am."

"Liar."

"We're fine Harry."

Harry smirked at that and Hermione rolled her eyes. Then a knocking was heard on her window. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoneix.

"What could Dumbledore possibly want?"

Harry shrugged and Severus looked curiously at the phoneix. Hermione stood up and walked over to where the owl sat.

"Hey there Fawkes. What's this?"

Hermione untied the scrolls from Fawkes and fed him a few treats. He then flew off into the rain and Hermione walked back to where Harry and Severus were.

"Here Harry. Thre's one for you as well."

Harry took his scroll from Hermione and they both read them.

"So you two...what does Albus want?"

"He doesn't say. He says to come as soon as possible because it's an emergency. Harry we need to go!"

"Can we floo over Severus?"

"Apparating to Hogsmeade would be a better idea. But I'm sure you don't have time to walk up to the school. So the floo will probably be open."

"Okay. Harry let's go. Severus you should come too."

"I couldn't Hermione."

"You should. Dumbledore would probably like to see you and we may need your assisstance in whatever this may be. Please?"

"Very well. I'll go. Grab your wands."

Hermione and Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace and one at a time the grabbed floo powder and yelled Hogwarts into the fireplace disappearing to the school.

 

 

 


	2. Slytherin Base

Draco Malfoy sighed as he sat down and looked at the cluttered desk which was covered in papers upon papers.

He sometimes really hated being the boss.

After Hogwarts Draco took over the family business...Malfoy Enterprises.

It wasn't a creative name but then again the Malfoys had never been the creative type. They were cool, cold, collected, sneaky, cunning and collected. All the things that made a great business man.

The rain pattered outside of his office against the large window that rested behind his desk. To his left was his father's portrait. To the right was his grandfather's.

The Malfoy name had been destroyed after the war. it was no longer feared but loathed. Draco for months couldn't leave his house for fear that someone would avada him right on the street.

It was the problem with having an idiot father and a weak mother.

Draco loved his mother. She meant the world to him but his father?

Well that was a whole other topic.

The relationship Draco had with his father was difficult to explain as it was either good on some days...bad on others.

Overall Draco had been a spoiled rotten kid. He was sure now that was the reason why he was such a brat in school. He mother showered him wih affection and so did his father.

Until _he_ returned.

As soon as the death mark starting acting up, Lucius Malfoy changed. He was closed off from his family more and had lost the love for his son from his eyes. He barely looked at Narcissa anymore.

It was  living hell.

Partially because Lucius began to train Draco or more so torture than train to become a Death Eater.

_"You will follow in my footsteps one day son. It is your destiny."_

Destiny his arse. Look at where serving the "Dark Lord" had gotten them.

Nowhere but down.

His father had insisted on using the crutacius curse on Draco so he could learn to resist it. He used the others as well.

And Draco now to this very day, can resist each one. But the killing curse of course. 

His father had recieved the Dementor's kiss after the war. His mother couldn't watch. Draco had simply stoodthere and watched as the cold soul of his father was sucked right out of him. Draco remembered his expression being stone. He hadn't felt a thing.

Would he go to hell for that?

Ah screw it. He was probably going to hell no matter what.

Draco drew his attention away from the past and brought it back to the present. A knock erupted on his door.

"Yes?" Draco's secertary, Martha, poked her head in.

"Uh sir? Mr. Zabini is here to see you."

"Lovely. Send him in."

Blaise Zabini and Draco had become best friends after the war. Practically brothers. They always joked about how Draco was the brains and Blaise the brawn although Draco could still fight. He did have a nice toned chest you know.

Blaise had been there through the whole ordeal with his dad and Draco had been there for the funeral for both of Blaise's parents. The war didn't just destroy the light side. It had impacted the dark too.

Unknown to most except for Snape, Potter, Dumbledore, Blaise, and Granger (out of all people) Draco's mother and him as well as Blaise had switched sides near the end.

Narcissa Black (As she preferred to be called now) never truly believed the pureblood beliefs. Unbeknowst to Draco, she had been involved with several wizards who were muggleborn. Several. And now she was currently with a half blood. She most certainly had no issue with blood supermacy.

While Draco struggled with it day to day. His father had beaten into them that mudbloods were inferior to everyone, not deserving of magic, weak, pitful beings. And he had believed him.

Until he met Granger.

Then he began to question everything. Why was a muggleborn smarter than him? Better at magic?

Those questions had tortured Draco throught Hogwarts unknow to anyone. Though he was pretty sure Dumbledore had some idea.

His mother had made the last step when she told him in secert that what his father told him wasn't true.

That had rocked his world. And not in the good way.

After that Draco watched his father more closely, noticing that he was not a man anymore but a frivolous being. It was almost saddening.

Almost.

Draco believed his father deserved everything he had coming. Karma could be a real bitch.

And ever since then Draco had tried his hardest to clear the Malfoy name, get a clear conconious and rebuild the Malfoy empire on a good term with no shady dealings.

A difficult task for such a young person. 

And that's when Blaise walked into the office.

"Haven't changed much...have you?"

Draco smirked and looked up at his friend. "I like this look."

"Why? It's so...old."

"Antique. It's an antique style."

"Why don't you go modern?"

"I like old fashioned things."

Blaise smirked.

"Good to see you man."

Draco stood up and hugged Blaise.

"So Blaise. Why do I owe the pleasure?"

'I've been in contact with Pansy and Astoria. We've all recieved these letters from Dumbledore. I think they're flooing over."

"What?"

"Yeah. But these letters..."

"Can I see?"

Right then Fawkes appeared outside Draco's window with a scroll attached to his leg. Draco stood up and opened it letting Fawkes soar into the room and rest beside his grey horned owl, Maximus.

"That's your letter."

Draco looked over at Blaise shushing him as he got up and walked over to where Fawkes sat. He petted Fawkes while he took of the letter. He gave Fawkes a few treats and then the phoneix flew away.

Draco proceeded to read the letter his brow furrowing the further he read. Finally he finished and dropped the scroll to his side looking of into nothing, his face hard in concentration.

"Well?"

"He gave no other details Just asking for our help."

"So do we offer our assisstance?"

"Of course! We need his name behind us. I'm tired of living in a flat afraid to go outside."

Blaise nodded in agreement. After the Malfoy Manor had burned down, Draco had bought a flat in Diagon Alley.

At that moment the floo etwork roared t lifeand out steppped Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

Astoria had her pretty black hair up in a bun while Pansy's blonde locks fell down aroundher face. Draco may have at one point been attracted to both but...their personalities never turned him on. Following the boy you like around all the time...turn off.

"Draco! Blaise! Did you get those letters?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"Draco says we agree and go."

"I do too."

"Oh shut up Astoria."

"Pansy I think it's a good idea!"

"It isn't! The Golden trio will probably be there and make our lives a living hell."

Draco hadn't thought of that. But he refused to back down.

"We need to take this chance. We've changed. We know we have and Dumbledore wouldn't have picked us if we hadn't. We'll just have to ignore and make best of the situation."

"Ug I do not want to work with that know it all Granger."

"You and me both."

Pansy smiled as Blaise agreed with her. Astoria walked over to Draco to try and comfort him but he pushed her off and walked towards the fireplace.

"Let's go then."

Blaise went first, followed by Pansy and then Astoria. Draco looked around his office and prayed that whatever Dumbledore had for them....would be worth it.

 


	3. Time is of the Essence

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace brushing off the soot that clung to her clothing. She really did hate flooing. She took a deep breath and composed herself before proceeding into the room. She smiled.

The section they had arrived in was for the visitors. Parents or guests came through what was known as the "floo room". The room was medium sized with about five fireplaces in it. It was circular with a nice big oak door as the only way in and out to Hogwarts. Hermione being the nostalgic person she is smiled and hugged herself as she could feel the excitement of being back at Hogwarts going through her blood.

Harry then stumbled out of the fireplace and Hermione turned around to see that he had spread soot and floo powder all over the floor, and himself. He slowly stood up brushing off charcoal that was on him.

"I hate flooing."

Hermione muffled a laugh and smiled. From the fireplace beside Harry, out came Severus dusting himself off as well.

"That would be both of us."

"Make that all three of us."

Harry nodded. "So...where to now?"

"I guess the only place that makes sense is the Headmaster's office. That's where Dumbledore would be." stated Hermione matter of factly.

"Well let's be going then." Severus ushered them out the door.

The trio walked the long halls of Hogwarts, Hermione's heel clacking against the stone floor. The students weren't anywhere near the wing and therefore Hermione couldn't see any. Harry was walking beside, smiling as he and Hermione reminisced memories. Severus simply scowled.  

"Seveus why aren't you happy to be back?"

"Hermione, he retired for a reason."

 "There are certain people here who I am not to found of."

"And that would be..."

"McGonagall Hermione. Even I knew that."

"But I thought..."

"Yes my dear Hermione you thought correctly. But since I'm with Naricissa..."

"Oh I see the problem."

"Mione, do you think Ron and Ginny will be there?"

Hermione gulped. It was certainly a possiblity. After all, Ron had been one of the golden trio and Ginny might have as well been a part of the group. Knowing Dumbledore, probably.

"Most likely Harry. This is Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and the group was quiet until they arrived to the gargoyle outside of the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, any chance you know the password?"

"Step aside Miss Granger. I'm not sure if Dumbledore would like you to know."

"Severus I honestly think he wouldn't mind."

"Shut it Harry."

 Severus muttered something and the gargoyle lept aside allowing entrance to the staircase which would lead them to the office. After the winding of the staircase finished, the trio stepped inside into Dumbledore's large office.

"Fawkes!"

Hermione ran over and began to pet the phoneix.

"Is he...purring?"

"Yes. Harry. When phoenix's are happy or content they purr."

"Like a cat."

"Yes."

"A know it all as always Granger."

Hermione, Harry and Severus whipped around to find Draco Malfoy standing there with Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!"

"Oh why Granger I'm hurt! Is that anyway you should treat an old schoolmate?"

"Why would I do that ferret?" spat out Hermione.

"Because I'm a pure blood and you are an mud-"

"STUPEFY!"

Draco Malfoy flew back into the bookcase behind him knocking it and himself over. Hermione gasped and was about to run over but Parkinson beat her to it. Hermione looked over to find Severus standing her in front of her, an arm protectively at her side.

"I would prefer it if you as my godson Draco, did not speak such a derogatory term as that, especially when you do not believe it yourself, to my daughter."

Gasps were heard all around the room.

"Severus you can't be serious!"

"On the contrary I am perfectly. Now get up, brush yourself off and apoligize."

Hermione noticed the angry gleam in Malfoy's eye. She would get immense satisfaction from hearing the apology. She watched as Malfoy's feet dragged across the stone floor till he stood in front of her.

He was tall. Hermione was about 5'7. He was around 6'1. He almost hovered over her, being about a head taller. Hermione gulped. She would not be intimidated by the overgrown ferret.

She slowly rose her head to look at him. Straight in the eye.

His eyes were grey with sliver flecks.

_Well that's an interesting combination._

She always knew Malfoy had pale eyes but she figured them to a pale blue not grey. They were so cold but  that was just a facade. Hermione could tell. She shook her head. She had not just been fantasizing about Malfoy's eyes. She had been anaylzing them. It's what she does.

"Well?"

"My deepest apologies Granger. I don't know what came over me."

Hermione could read the rage in his eyes although his body kept up the cool facade as.

"You're forgiven."

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed Harry and Severus smiling. Out of the other eye she noticed Parkinson beginning to pull out her wand. Keeping her eyes on Draco's Hermione whipped out her wand and whispered, "Expelliarmus".

Parkinson's wand flew out of her hand into Hermione's and Hermione never once took her eyes off of Malfoy's. At that precise moment Dumbledore walked in and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Draco huffed as he sat in the chair precisely in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind it and had been droning on about how he needed their help. It had taken a while to calm the room after Draco was forced to apoligize to Granger by his godfather out of all people because, here's the kicker, she was his _freaking daughter!_ Adopted one anyway.

Draco had never understood Severus's actions and this one was no different. Why would he adopt her?  And Scarface too? Was he trying to kill him?

Draco rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers. God he was in hell.

The minute Dumbeldore had entered, Pansy had launched herself at Granger to get back her wand. Astoria had cried out, merlin forbid she actually get physically involved like Pansy, (maybe that was why she was bad in the sack) and Blaise had simply laughed. Idiot.

Of course golden boy stepped in and pushed the two women away from each other and shoved Pansy, hard, away from Granger. That forced Draco to intervene, much to his dismay, because nobody hurts a Slytherin and gets away with it.

And meanwhile the Headmaster and ex-professor simply stood there amused at the whole scenario before them not doing a thing, because apparently getting involved was above them.

At least, that's how Draco liked to look at it. He always did have a negative view of everything. Pessimist is what his mother calls him. He prefers realist. But technically they are the same thing. Not that he'd ever admit that.

After about ten minutes, Dumbledore swished his wand and everyone was immeadetely placed somewhere where they wouldn't hurt anyone. Draco and Granger sat in chairs facing Dumbledore's desk, Scarhead and Astoria stood against the wall and on the opposite side was Blaise and Pansy.

Shockingly it had worked. No cat fights.

A knock then erupted on the door and everyone turned their heads to look at who might be there.

"Ah Severus it seems the others have arrived. Can you let them in?"

_There's more? What the hell?_

Severus left Dumbledore's side and walked over to open up the door. Once he did Draco's life became more of a nightmare because in walked two weasels, the weaselette, and Loony Lovegood. Whatever Dumbledore had to say had better be good.

"Now that we are here we can finally begin. now as you all know I have called you here on  dire notice. All of your talents and abilities are needed for this. It is why I asked for you."

"This cannot get out to anyone. The Ministry cannot be trusted. It never can be."

"Sir, if I may ask, what is this that's so important you need us here?" asked annoying know-it-all Granger.

Dumbledore sighed and opened a drawer beside him. From that drawer he pulled out a glass orb, the kind used in Divination.

"Do any of you know what this is?"

Granger's hand shot up and Draco snickered. She blushed as she lowered down noticing everyone looking at her and the Slytherins snickering.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Severus rolled his eyes but smiled. That caused Draco to roll his. Stupid proud parent. Made his godfather a sap.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"It's a message orb. They were used in the times of Merlin to communicate important messages without being intercepted. The only way to activate the message is with the blood of the  receviever."

"Very good Miss Granger. Yes that is precisely what it is."

"But sir! These aren't supposed to exist anymore!"

"I know Miss Granger which can make you see how important this is already. Message orbs were exiled. Too dangerous as they required heavy amounts of blood to open. They were rare in Merlin's time but still there."

"Sir," interrupted Draco before Granger could say anything, "why blood?"

Severus answered this. "It was  harder to forge someone's blood than writing. If the message was intercepted, then no one could answer it except the intended person it was meant for."

"But why exile it?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy it was lethal. More important messages required more blood, almost to the point where it could kill someone. It did, many times. Wizards began using them to kill of enemies rather than an actual message. "

Draco leaned back an pondered the thought. It was interrupted by Granger.

"Sir, how much blood was required for this one?"

"Too much. I had Madame Pomfrey use a blood replenishing spell."

Granger gasped and Draco tightened his grip on his chair. Despite what many may think, Draco was actually quite fond of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had helped fix things for him after the war. He was almost a father figure to Draco. Someone who was one the right side rather than the wrong. So this felt as if someone was trying to take Dumbledore's life.

"So what was the message?"

Dumbledore pulled out a knife and raised his wrist over top of the orb and slashed it. A blinding white light shot out of the orb.

"EVERYONE TOUCH IT NOW!"

Everyone scrambled for the orb and touched it being dragged into a white unknown.

* * *

Hermione shut her eyes. The sensation was just like apparating, but worse. It wasn't a simple tug, it was a full force grabbing her and yanking her who knows where. It was painful and she ended up hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Bloody hell."

Hermione slowly stood up and brushed herself off, slowly opening up her eyes. She was in space...or something like it. It was a vast land going on and on. The floor was a mirror, but made of glass. It was dark with an eerie white light glowing far off into the distance. She looked around and saw everyone else getting up themselves.

"Granger your knee."

Hermione turned and looked down at her knee. It was bleeding.

"Bloody hell."

"Let me."

Hermione's gaze followed Malfoy as he slowly lowered himself and pointed his wand at her knee. He muttered the healing spell and her knee soon was fixed.

"Thank you."

Malfoy nodded and turned around and left, leaving Hermione staring at him in shock. Had Malfoy, the hater of all muggles, healed her? No. That would be absurd.

All of a sudden a bright flash occured blinding everyone in its range. It ended quickly leaving a hologram of a face with red eyes and pale skin. Fear pricked Hermione's heart. Voldemort could not be back...could he?

Hermione soon realized it was a female. She let out a breath. Voldemort wasn't coming back. He was dead. For good.

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore. My name is Ash White and I have a mission."

Everyone was silent as the voice boomed and echoed off of the glass floor. The voice was melodic with a hint of deception and evil.

"You see Albus, your existence has exposed something I desire. Surely you must know."

Hermione looked towards Dumbledore but he showed no emotion, only watching the static face before them.

"The thing I want, the thing I need, is what you desire most. The Hourglass. You know what this is. It's time to turn back time and change history so that we are no longer living in a world of filthy blood but of pure, righteous blood."

Hermione gulped trying to hide the tears about to stream down her face. She would not cry.

"Why would I give you this message? Because  I know your temptation is strong to gain it as is my need for it. So I challenge you Albus Dumbledore. A race against the clock to change time. So let the games begin."

With that Hermione began to vanish as the others did around her going back to the Headmaster's office waiting to hear what to do next.

* * *

Once everyone was gone only Dumbledore remained. He stared at the head listening to its final words of the message.

"But what I cannot wait to see Albus what your reaction will be. We all know what happened with the Deathly Hallows no? So the Hourglass. Will it end the same? With you falling to your weakness of more power?"

"Imagine the ability to fix your mistakes, your regrets. Wouldn't it be worth it? Will you give in?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

Draco felt the tug at his chest again. It felt as if someone was ripping his skin off of his muscle and bone. He landed with a oomphf onto the floor right in front of Dumbledore's desk. Grunting, Draco pushed himself up off of the ground only to notice everyone else groaning around him as they picked themselves off the ground as well.

As soon as Draco stood up he felt a head rush and stumbled over to the chair plopping himself down in it. He clutched his head, urging for the pain to stop. He then heard heels clack over to where he was.

"Astoria I am in no mood to deal with you right now."

"That is no way to treat a old fellow student now is it? Such a shame."

Draco slowly rose his head to see Granger standing over him, looking down at him. He groaned. She was defintely not who he wanted to deal with right now.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking up on everyone and that unfortunately includes you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm on the world's worst hangover."

Draco looked at Granger and she smiled a small smile while waving her wand over his head. Slowly but surely the pain lessened in Draco's head till there was none left.

"Thanks".

"Consider us equal now."

Draco nodded. Taking a quick glance around the room, Draco noticed Potter helping Astoria up and Pansy lecturing the Weasel. Blaise was making googly eyes at the Weaselette. Figures. He always hits on anything that has two legs. Severus seemed to be trying to organize everyone. Loony Lovegood was merely staring at George Weasley who was obviously trying to advert his eyes from hers.

It was a big love fest going around.

"You guys...where is Dumbledore?"

Draco looked up and noticed the infamous Headmaster missing.

"He'll be arriving in soon. In the meantime let's us fix his office shall we?"

Everyone nodded at Severus's instructions and began cleaning. In the middle of the clean fest, Dumbledore walked in.

"How lovely to see all of you together cleaning my office. Thank you. Now we shall get down to business. Take your places."

"As you saw from the orb I'm afraid it seems we have another Voldermort on our hands. I want this to be dealt personally without any outside help. And we will not be letting the Ministry know."

"Sir..."

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"What is The Hourglass?"

Draco looked over at Dumbledore and noticed the anxiety in his eyes. Seemed like something of worth but most likely dangerous.

"My dear it is in a way a time turner but far more dangerous."

"How so?" asked Pansy. Shockingly. Draco was surprised she even knew what a Time Turner was. Her main interest seemed to be in fashion. Not time.

"As you should have learned in your seventh year, time turners allow someone to travel back in time to a certain event and watch it, and they could alter it if they wished. The Hourglass works the same way but is...more dangerous."

"The Hourglass was created by Merlin himself. It use was to stop wars from beginning, and to save King Arthur many times. It was to prevent death and keep the people safe."

"So then what happened?"

Draco's interest was piqued. It sounded like a Time Turner. What made it different?

"Dark magic had been used to create it. And that kind of magic always comes with a price. The cost was unique. The Hourglass gave the owner a yearning for power. It controlled the holder's needs and wants but made it so the holder thought that was what they actually wanted. The Hourglass took control and gradually caused the darkness to consume the mind, body and soul of the holder."

"Eventually with Merlin, it consumed him and he began to summon demons from underneath, almost creating an army of them."

"How was he stopped?"

"Love. A woman name Morgana who Merlin was in love with freed him from the curse sacrficing herself in the process. Rumour has it she was dragged to hell as the price."

Draco shook his head as the thoughts swirled through his brain. he didn't understand but had a feeling he'd learn more. Very soon.

"So what does Ash want with it?"

"She is already hell bent on a path to war. The Hourglass will give her an unstoppable army. We must stop her before she finds it. And hopefully we'll find it first and be able to break the curse laid upon it."

"Do you think it's possible sir?"

"With all your talents I have faith it can be done."

"Sir, who is Ash White?"

"I do not know but I hope you will find out. Now to show you to your rooms."

Dumbledore stood up and left the office with Severus following quickly behind. Everyone else procceeded to follow but Draco lagged behind. He slowly stood up and looked into the fireplace in the office, as if it held all the answers.

"Draco?"

Draco turned around to see Astoria standing at the door waiting for him. He sighed and turned around and walked out of the office with Astoria following him. Draco was afraid. Not of Ash White...but of the temptation of The Hourglass. There are many things he wished he could change and the Ministry would never allow him a time turner.

But Draco was not his father and would try his hardest not to take what could ultimately destory him.

* * *

Hermione's mind was rushing through the events of the past ten minutes. So much unknown, so much to discover. Who was Ash White? Why the Hourglass? Why another Voldermort? Why? Why? Why?

So many questions with barely any answers. Hermione wanted to burst. She didn't want another war. She didn't want to be killed for simply being a muggle born. She didn't want to go through the whole ordeal again.

They arrived at a portrait that Hermione had never seen before in her life. It was a woman in pure black with a cloak as black as charcoal and the hood covering her face so it couldn't be seen. Her eyes glowed purple and were evident in the darkness of the hood. In one hand light poured out, in the other dust. It was a disturbing pictured, nothing like that of the Fat Lady.

"This is the portrait known as The Lady of the Night. Gruesome and awful but a strong portrait. The only portrait known to produce it's own magic. Isn't that right Magenta?"

The portrait nodded. She then spoke in a deep, chilling tone that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Password?"

"Ultimatum."

The portrait swung open and Dumbledore stepped in with the group of ex students following him inside. And Severus of course.

Hermione gasped. The room was hardly welcoming. The was mostly stone, with the three houses decorating it in their colours. Green, silver, red, gold, blue, and grey. In fact it was a mess, as if someone had taken a canvas and simply thrown paint cans onto it. There was no design, no pattern. Just splotches of colour. In the middle there was a large table with chairs around it but nothing else.

"This room has been storage for quite some time. Sorry about the mess. I hope to soon make it more comfortable but as for now this is it. Now as you can see there are doors around this room. Each door contains two animals on it. Your animangus will be on the door, declaring that your room."

"You will be working in partners until you have everything you need to stop Ash White. Then you'll begin to work with the others. Until then, it will only be partnerships. Each room has a lavished common room, and has two master bedrooms attached. Each common room contains one bathroom and one small kitchen. Your tasks are inside your rooms. Now please go and unpack. Make yourselves at home. I shall be in my office. Severus, can you fill in as the Potions teacher? Professor Slughorn seems to be unavailable at the moment."

Hermione smirked as she heard Severus grumble about people having no respect for those who are retired. She shook her head and began to search the doors for her animangus.

Now transforming into an animangus isn't easy, and despite what some may believe you do not actually get to choose your animangus form. No, rather you simply speak the spell and your body begins to transform. At first it's painful. More painful than anything. But the more you transform, the less pain you feel until there eventually is no pain at all.

Hermione had done her reasearch hoping to have an idea about what her animangus could be. Her patronus is an otter which relfected her emotions. But an animangus shows your true self in animal form.

When Hermione had taken her test for the Ministry to register as an animagnus she had no idea what it could be. It was actually the last animal she expected. She had expected it to  be some sort of dog. Loyalty right? Wrong. Instead her animagnus was powerful and feminine and according to everone she knew, completely appropriate.

Her animangus was a lioness. A beautiful, full grown, golden lioness.

And that's what she was looking for on the doors. She eventually found it but the animal it was beside made her huff. She was paired with a Slytherin because only a Slytherin would have a young adult basilisk as their animangus. But who?

"Looks like we're matched up Granger."

Hermione gulped as she slowly turned around to see pale, grey eyes staring at her and the god awful smirk.

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy's animangus was a basilisk. Draco Malfoy was her partner for who knows how long. They'd be working. Togther. Again. Bloody hell.

* * *

Dumbeldore stood outside the portrait smiling as Severus had his permanent scowl on his face.

"Are you sure this will work Albus?"

"Positive Severus. Have a little faith."

Severus's scowl deepend even further.

"It will take a miracle to survive this massacre."

"Like I said Severus. Have a little faith. They will succeed. They always have and always will."

"And the pairings?"

"Built by talent and personality. It will work Severus. Trust me."

"Your asking for a lot Albus. Your asking for a lot."

Meanwhile the portrait smiled showing a lovely set or pure white teeth, with four fangs gleaming in the moonlight that came out the window in the hall. And if you looked at Dumbledore during this you would have seen a twinkle in his eye.  

 

 


	4. What We Were Made For

Draco:

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Out of all of the people to be paired with it had to be Granger. Again.

You see in their seventh year, the year after the war, Hermione and Draco were picked to be Head Boy and Girl. Of course both had despised this idea and protested it in an instant but Dumbledore simply silenced them with a hand and they both sat in their seats in front of Dumbledore's desk and listened to the doomsday news.

They'd be sharing a common room together away from the Slytherins and Gryffindors, in its own tower. They'd be doing patrols together, and projects together because it wasn't enough to be both Head Boy and Girl. They also had to be the smartest people in their year.

And because in the seventh year it was all about inter house unity...what better way to spread unity than with a Slytherin and Gryffindor, a pureblood and muggleborn and the smartest witch and wizard of their age?

They staff thought they got lucky. Or course Snape was against this at the time as well as McGonagall. But Dumbledore insisted and they backed down much to the misfortune of Draco and Granger.

At the beginning it was insults and fights. Arguments and attacks at one another. It managed to get so intense that McGonagall had threatened to remove them from their head positions and put them in detention for three months together.

And the first couple detentions were nothing but trouble. The two argued and fought to the point where the teachers cast silencing spells on the both of them just to get quiet.

After that, Draco and Granger had made a pact to simply stay silent with one another and try as best not to get into the other’s way. It worked. They managed to be civil and the last detentions went much smoother.

After the three months off detention were complete, both went back to their lives as if the other did not exist. It was better for them to be near each other without strangling the other’s throat.

Draco though had been struggling with charms. As their N.E.W.T.S were closing in, he was struggling with the complicate ones. Granger, of course, was top of her class. Draco needed the help and she noticed so she offered tutoring.

He flat out refused. As if he, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, would ever be tutored by “thou holier than attitude” Hermione Granger. He had much more ability than to sink so low.

And it wasn’t because of her blood status. Draco had soon learned that Hermione’s muggleborn blood had nothing to do with her skills as a wizard. Draco knew that though sometimes it still seemed hard to accept.

So finally after one last report from Professor Flitwick, saying that if Draco didn’t improve on his charms, the idea of getting and Outstanding on his N.E.W.T.s would go down the drain.

Thus leading Draco to sucking up his pride and going to the one person he knew could get him and O.

He apologized profusely to Granger and she accepted without fault and they began practicing in the head common room.

Granger was a natural with her flicking of the wrist and her incantation of the spells. But she also was a natural with how she instructed Draco. Whenever he got angry, or held a tantrum because he couldn’t get it, Granger simply would put her wand down, pick up a book, and wait for him to finish. When she wasn’t giving him any of her attention, he’d stop, and she’d continue.

To say Draco began to notice things about Granger would be true. He noticed her motherly spirit to the younger years when they did patrols together. Her intuitive to sticky situations and how she solved them. She was a hero for certain, and Draco couldn’t help but admire her for that. Though he’d never speak that flattery to her. She’d never believe him. Not after all the hell he put her through.

Which brought Draco all the way back to the present as he looked over at Granger who seemed to be staring at him with shock and fear, yet anger and something else in her eyes.

“Let’s go Malfoy.”

She turned to face the portrait and instead of asking for a password, it gave them a riddle to be solved.

The basilisk on the portrait in front of them weaved around the lioness and with its head resting on top of the sleeping beast, it whispered,

_“Of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The baby's right, the lover's privilege, the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; to the married woman, hope; To the old maid, charity. What am I?”_

Draco sat and pondered what the answer could be. He had never been one for riddles though he considered himself exceptionally good at them but damn it if this be the one to stump him.

But that seems to be exactly what this riddle was doing. Draco had no idea what was the answer, he wasn’t a female so the last part he was completely clueless to.

As Draco was about to say an answer he thought he could be, Granger beat him to it.

“A kiss.”

The portrait opened and Draco turned around to face her only to find her looking directly at him. The minute their eyes made contact she turned her face away and was that…blush? No. Of course not. He was simply imagining things.

Draco shakes his head and turned around, facing the portrait and walked inside waiting for Granger to follow.

* * *

Hermione:

Hermione gulped as Malfoy walked into the portrait hole and took a moment to let her breath she’d been holding out. She leaned against the wall, clutching at her chest, listening to the heartbeat slow down.

She hadn’t had that happen to her in a long time. Those memories resurfacing…unneeded, uncalled for. She didn’t want that…she couldn’t have that.

Everyone said it was forbidden or so she thought. No one would understand and frankly Hermione couldn’t comprehend it herself.

What was she thinking? She shook her head, urging the ideas to disappear into thin air and leave no traces of existence. She pushed herself off the wall and followed Malfoy into the portrait hole.

* * *

The hallway was dark and hidden, with torches lightening up the further they walked. Hermione could barely see and Malfoy seems to be speed walking.

Hermione was certainly not a short woman standing around 5’7, but the stilettos she wore were killing her feet causing her to slow down.

“Malfoy, wait.”

“What is it now Granger?”

Hermione put her hand to the wall for support as she bent over to pull off her shoes. Her hand then slipped and she began falling forward towards the lovely stone floor. She closed her eyes preparing for the immediate contact of pain that was about to occur.

It never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself leaning into a pair of strong arms and looking right at the floor which was a few centimetres away. She raised her eyes up to find Malfoy’s grey ones looking back at her.

“Thank you.”

“Seems we have a nasty habit of saving each other.”

“History does like to repeat itself.”

Malfoy slowly pulled Hermione up and the silence hung with tension, one that Hermione could faintly recognize but failed to put a name to.

“Well…um…let’s be going.”

Hermione watched as Malfoy turned away and seemed to pick up his pace again to wherever they were heading. Hermione sighed and grabbed her bloody heels and ran to catch up.

About five minutes later the pair found themselves in front of another portrait this one being a woman and a man lying on the grass looking up at the stars off in the distance under a tree. They were naked and the woman’s hair spread out covering the couple like a blanket.

Hermione stood beside Malfoy waiting for the password to be spoken. Alas, there was no password but another riddle.

The man kissed his lover and slowly stood up and began walking towards Hermione and Malfoy. He looked over Malfoy and then his gaze roamed over Hermione, a rather predatory look. Hermione shivered and soon felt herself pushed behind Malfoy. She looked up and noticed Malfoy’s jaw was tense.

“Malfoy…”

“Shush Granger. Let me deal with the portrait this time okay?”

“Fine.”

The man then spoke.

“My first is foremost legally, my second circles outwardly, my third leads all in victory, my fourth twice ends a nominee, my whole is this gate's only key. What am I?”

Hermione furrowed her brow. The last riddle had been so easy. Her brain whirred a mile a minute, possibilities of the answer flying by as her brain tried to sort through them.

“Love.”

Hermione whipped her head up to look at Malfoy who was behind her as the portrait swung open. Malfoy strode past her and her eyes followed his form disappearing into the portrait. Again.

* * *

As they entered through the second portrait, Hermione gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. Red and green banners hung adorned in silver and gold. The couch was red with a silver lining and a throw on green blanket with gold edging. The banners hung off the wall, glittering in the sunset that peaked through the vast window. The fireplace was in the center of the room at the back wall and it burned brighter than anything, casting a ambient glow across the room. Everything was out in the open except the bedrooms and bathroom. There was a kitchen with an island and barstools around it. It had all the latest muggle appliances, things Hermione could use and maybe teach Malfoy how to use.  Off to the right there was two doors one with a gold basilisk and the other with a silver lion.

Hermione walked further into the room and soon was stopped by a force. She looked around and her eyes fell on a parchment on a table to the left. She slowly walked over, letting her heels echo in the room and the fire crackled and Malfoy’s breathing was fading into the background.

Reaching out to touched the scroll but whipped back her hand.

“Bloody hell!”

Hermione clutched her hand willing the burning sensation to disappear. It had burned her! The damned piece of paper had burned her precious fingers.

Very soon a cooling sensation rolled over her hand and she blinked in wonder before turning around to face Malfoy.

“Thanks.”

“This seems to be a repetitive action between us Granger. Care not to keep injuring yourself? My attention can’t solely be on you no matter how much you wish.”

Hermione cocked her head at him mouth agape. Was he always this annoying?

Of course. He was a miserable, pathetic excuse for a human being. He was after all turned into a ferret fourth year, and punched in the face third.

Malfoy brushed past her and walked over to the parchment touching it himself. It had the same result.

“Maybe we should try together?”

He nodded and both he and Hermione reached and touched the parchment at the same time with a brief brush of the fingers.

All of the sudden the parchment bursts open, temporarily blinding the duo. After the light disappears Hermione picks up the parchment and begins to read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_

_I am terribly sorry for the burning sensation you two felt. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Your task is simple but will take long I fear. You must find out who Ash White is and find out more information on the Hourglass and why she wants it. We need to figure out her weakness to stop her from committing a terrible act._

_You two are the brightest witch and wizard of your age. I know you can do this as you have done it before._

_Behind the statue of the eagle lies a tunnel that will lead you to the Hogwarts Library which you will have full access too. Elves will be at your service seeing as you cannot leave this room._

_You are made for this._

_Good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Hermione gulped and slowly turned to face Malfoy. He met her eyes and she knew they were thinking the same thing. They had _nothing_ to start with and the chances of finding anything were slim. Yes, the Hogwarts had a vast library but this was Dark Magic. Hogwarts was a place for simply school pranks and fighting against the darkness.

What were the chances they’d find anything?

“So Granger, shall we begin?”

With a determined look on her face Hermione nodded.

“Let’s.”


	5. Time and More Time

They had been spending hours and hours pouring over books. Draco’s head hurt and he was in no mood to deal with anymore research, especially when they were going nowhere. 

“I’m going to bed.”

“Alright.”

Draco got up from the table and headed over to his bedroom. As he opened the door he turned to see Granger still bent over books, working. 

“Granger, it’s late. Go to bed. Get some rest.” 

“I’m fine.”

Draco rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. The woman was not fine. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was in a messy, frizzy bun and she seemed to be writing on a scroll furiously, very concentrated on going from the book in front of her back to the page. She seemed tired. Scratch that, she was tired. 

The slytherin walked back over to Granger and flipped closed her book in front of her, slamming it shut. She looked up at him, sending him daggers with her eyes showing her unamusement. 

“I was reading that!”

“No, you’re going to bed.” 

Granger glared at him and Draco had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. She could be so annoying! The annoying Gryffindor Bookworm. Merlin. 

“Really Granger,” he drawled, “It’s almost three in the morning. Were you always like this in in the Gryffindor rooms?”

Hermione blushed and went to grab the book from Draco. Of course Draco refused to let this happen and pulled the book away only to have Hermione fall flat onto the desk. He laughed and heard her mutter some swear words that were muffled by the desk. 

“Tsk tsk Granger. Such vulgar language from a lady.”

Her head shot up and she glared at him. She got up from the chair, brushed off her clothes, and pulled out her wand. She aimed it at Draco and said, “Accio book.”

Instead of the book coming towards granger, all of Draco came towards Granger. He hit her so hard they both fell onto the floor, him lying on top of her. 

“Bloody hell Malfoy. What was that?”

Draco quickly pushed himself off and looked at her, and smiled waving his hand in the air with the book stuck to it.

“Sticky charm. Remember? The one you taught me in our seventh year.”

The minute Draco said that he realized it was a mistake. She looked at him her eyes had gone white and her face incredibly pale. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Hermione nodded and silently got up, the book completely forgotten and began walking towards her room. Her hand landed on the doorknob but before she opened it she turned around and shot a stinging hex and Draco and then slammed the door shut leaving Draco laying the floor cursing Merlin with all he had. 

…

Hermione sat on her bed in shock. She couldn’t believe he had brought up that night. The night where he had hurt her so bad. It had been a careless slip of the tongue but the way he had said it… 

They had been practicing charms. It was the twelfth time they’d gotten together to practice, and he was frustrated. She was sitting reading a book, waiting for him to calm down. Except he didn’t. He had thrown his wand against the wall in a fit of rage and then grabbed her book demanding attention. 

Hermione had yelled at him to control his temper and he told her he could do whatever he wanted because she was nothing but a filthy mudblood and had no right to say anything. 

Hermione, although a strong girl, still had her insecurities about her blood status and told him she hated him and stormed up to her room, slamming the door in the process, and cried for what seemed like hours. 

He never apologized, and Hermione supposed he believed he didn’t have to. But the next day there was a rose resting outside her door with a note attached saying “I’m sorry.”

Hermione knew he was sorry then, but she knew he was even sorrier for that day now. The rose was magical and couldn’t age. Those kinds of roses cost fortunes, and yes Malfoy did have a lot of money, but it still would have been expensive, even for him.  

Hermione’s gaze drifted over to the rose that lay in a crystal vase on the windowsill. The sun was beginning to peak over the hills, but barely, and Hermione decided to get some sleep. She changed into her pajamas, a pair of big, fluffy, penguin pajamas, and headed into the bathroom. When she opened the door she had a sharp intake of breath. 

Malfoy was in there, brushing his teeth. He looked up and their eyes locked. He spat out the toothpaste and faced her. 

“Granger…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that day up. I wasn’t thinking. If I could I’d –” 

But Hermione stopped him. “It’s alright Malfoy. I forgive you. I shouldn’t be so emotional over something that happened so long ago.” 

Malfoy nodded and Hermione smiled a small smile and then turned to brush her hair. When she looked in the mirror she saw a head full of bushy hair like a lion’s mane. Untameable. She sighed and ran her fingers through it. She blinked and noticed that Malfoy was staring at her. She looked at him in the mirror and seemed to notice he was tired. Instead of confronting him on the fact he was staring, she said, “You should get some sleep.”

That seemed to shake him out of the reverie he was in. Malfoy blinked a few times and then turned around, leaving Hermione completely alone in the bathroom. No response and no acknowledgment. 

…

 

His hands were clammy, and his heartbeat was up. Now in most cases a sign of clammy hands and increased heart rate equals nervousness. 

But according to Draco…this wasn’t the situation. He didn’t know why his hands were clammy and his heart best was up but it most certainly couldn’t be nervousness. Draco Malfoy, CEO and Owner of Malfoy Enterprises, one of the most successful wizarding enterprises in the wizarding world…

He didn’t get nervous. 

Draco pulled the sheets up to his waist and stared up at the ceiling his mind wondering if Granger was staring up at hers. The way she combed through her hair in the bathroom. Was it just him? Or did it glisten in the light looking a honey dew colour?

He was losing it. Draco rolled over in his bed lying on his side looking out the window at the moon and stars. Except them were disappearing and the sun was beginning to create its ambiance. Draco sighed and shut his eyes, begging the dreams to come over him and let sleep cover him like a blanket. And they did. 

_Draco was running through the corridors of Hogwarts, chasing after some second years that played a prank on one of Ravenclaw’s first years. He wasn’t a fan of second years. That was the year where everyone was rowdy and pranks rang supreme._

_When he caught up to them they were already being scolded by the Head Girl. Draco smirked and watched as Hermione berated the second years for their behaviour._

_“This kind of behaviour is completely inappropriate! As second years you should be setting an example for the first years not acting like them! Fifty points from both your houses. Now out of my sight!”_

_He watched as the second years scurried off and Granger leaned against a wall, catching her breath. It was moments like these that made Draco appreciate her all the more because it showed that she wasn’t some perfect stuck up snob. It showed she was human. He shook the thoughts away and began walking towards her._

_“Tsk tsk Granger. Don’t you think you’re a little too harsh on them? They are after all simply second years.”_

_Her head snapped up and her eyebrow quirked at him. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the cold stone once again._

_“For your information Malfoy I am not mean I’m strict. There is difference. If I was mean I would have reported them to McGonagall and let her deal with them.”_

_“Ah I see your point. Shall we head to the Great Hall. It’s dinner you know.”_

_“Alright.”_

_The duo walked together side by side towards the Great Hall, simply enjoying the presence of one another. It wasn’t until Hermione tripped that the silence was broken._

_“Bloody heels.”_

_“You alright Granger?”_

_“I’m fine thank you. A little help up?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Draco held out his hand and she grasped it, a flare of heat shooting up his and her arms. He pulled Granger to her feet and she then was standing so very close to him. He could smell her honey cinnamon scent and she could smell his expensive cologne. They looked up, her eyes connecting with his and searching for something in particular that she was unaware of. He began to lean as did she until the doors to the Great Hall burst open sending the pair apart._

…

Hermione woke up shaking her head off from the dream or memory considering that was what it actually was. She sighed and rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow. 

Why oh why was that particular memory deciding to play in her head? Not that she wasn’t a fan of it because she happened to like that memory…sort of…not really…most likely a lot more than she was supposed to. But still…

She groaned and slowly got out of her bed and stretching her limbs. With bleary eyes, Hermione stumbled her way to her closet to grab her house coat and throw it on. Once that was done she headed to the vanity to wipe the sleep out of her eyes and make herself look a tad bit more presentable. 

When she was satisfied she left her room and hopped on over to the kitchen while putting on the big, fluffy, white polar slipper complete with black leather claws at the toes. She stumbled falling flat onto the floor and then pushed herself up. 

That’s when she noticed her owl Athena was sitting beside a big grey horned owl in the strange owl’s cage. She assumed it to be Malfoy’s. 

“Already left me for the ferret I see. Whatever happened to house loyalty?” she grumbled as she poured herself some cereal. 

“Morning Granger.”

Hermione turned around and then whipped back to the counter, her face practically flushing crimson. 

“Malfoy! Where is your shirt?”

“Granger,” he drawled, “I don’t sleep in shirts. You know this.”

“I know I know this, but I’m also sure you know how I feel about that kind of behaviour in the morning.”

“Not this again Granger. Please don’t tell me you’re the same prude you were back in our seventh year.”  

Hermione whipped around pointing her spoon furiously at Malfoy who was trying to hold back a grin as her hair practically crackled with static electricity. 

“You bloody ferret. Nothing ever changes with you does it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I means that you’re a no good bloody ferret who prides himself on being ridiculous. You know how I feel about… _that_ …and yet you always choose to provoke me! Have you not changed at all? Or are you still the same prat you were in school?” 

At this point Hermione was standing right in front of Draco, her finger point right into his bare chest. Malfoy then reached out and gripped her wrist and slowly took her hand off of his chest. But he never let go. If anything, the grip tightened all but slowly and Hermione felt her breath catch. Her eyes then went from his eyes to her wrist and back again. 

There. In his eyes were those silver flecks. Hermione gulped deeply and whispered of so softly, “We need to get to work.” 

Malfoy nodded and let go of her wrist and he slowly walked towards his own room, pausing at the door, taking a quick glance over his shoulder and then heading in and shutting the door. He left Hermione standing there, shaking, with her hands gripping her housecoat. 

“Merlin what was that?”

…

Draco let his back hit the door and he slid down to the floor the minute it shut. What had he done? He looked at his hands to see them shaking again. 

He shook his hands and head and got up, refusing to allow the… _situation_ get to him. The Slytherin proceeded to his closet and wrenched it open. Draco scanned the clothes presented and grabbed himself a white shirt and gray cardigan. He threw on a pair of jeans and quickly headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

After that he checked his reflection and ran his calloused hands through his hair. It tousled itself and he banged his head against the mirror a few times. 

Draco took a deep breath and waited for his breathing to calm. It would do him no good if he was in an unfit shape to perform. He certainly wouldn’t let Granger outperform him. 

Once his heart rate was under control Draco the left his room to the table in the common room. In his vision he immediately saw a bushy brown head and he couldn’t help but smirk. Granger really hadn’t changed a bit. 

Draco poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple from the kitchen and then joined Granger on the floor with the papers and books from the previous night spread out before her. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning. 

“Any progress?”

“None. This is so frustrating!”

“I agree. Let’s start from what we know.”

“Well, we know that Ash White wants the Hourglass to create a demon army and rid the world of muggleborns.”

“Yeah. We also know she’s a female with red eyes and pale skin.” 

“Physical description won’t help us Malfoy…I mean it’s not as if we’d know her from our year… Wait a minute…”

Granger slapped her forehead. “Of course! Bloody hell how did I not realize that! Yearbooks Malfoy! What if she attended Hogwarts? There’s bound to be a yearbook with her in it!”

“But what if Ash White isn’t her real name?”

“Like you said…she has red eyes, pale skin and is female. We know what she looks like. Sort of anyway. We can narrow it down!” 

“And pray tell where these yearbooks are?”

“The library of course! Let’s go. I have a feeling we’ll be going through yearbooks for quite a while.” 

With that Granger got up and headed over to the eagle statue. She muttered something and it opened. Draco figured that she wasn’t going to talk about what happened earlier and he was certainly okay with that. 

So he got up, grabbed the things on the floor and followed her into the library. 

… 

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the stone hallway till she arrived in front of an oak door. She pushed it and it opened, allowing her to enter. The witch glanced around noticing nothing odd so she pulled out her wand and muttered, “Point me.” 

The wand spun in her hand until it pointed northeast. She smiled and ran off into that direction. Upon arrival Hermione found a massive shelf filled with strictly yearbooks. 

“Bloody hell.”

She whipped her head around to find Malfoy behind her, his gaze upon the shelf in front of her position. The Gryffindor sighed and turned her sight back on the bookshelf. 

“My thoughts exactly. Well better get started. _Wingardium Leviosa._ ” 

Books began coming off the shelf and Hermione directed to a stranded table, hidden behind the alcoves. Once she was finished and all of the books had left the shelf she nodded in affirmation and then went to the table. 

The books were stacked up the wazoo and Hermione took a deep breath, realizing that this searching was going to take a lot longer than expected. 

“That is a lot of books.” 

Hermione turned to face Draco and remained sullen. “Yeah.” 

“Well. Let’s get cracking.” 

Draco cracked his knuckles and pulled out a chair and sat down while grabbing one of the yearbooks. 

“Are you going to join me?” he spoke while gesturing to the seat. 

Hermione nodded and grabbed a yearbook herself and sat across from Malfoy. The pair began to read through. 

…

There were many unrecognizable faces and Draco was in the year of 1971. None of the faces that he scanned though were Ash White. He threw the book away in disgust, furious with the lack of success they were having. Granger simply quirked up an eyebrow at him. 

“Problem Malfoy?”

“Yes. We’re getting nowhere. We need more time.”

“Time is a rare thing. We’ve always been battling against it, since the second Wizarding War. You know that.”

“I know I know that it’s just…We’ve been at this for days…”

“Two days Malfoy….”

“Whatever. The point being that when are we ever going to find the information we need? In five years? Because I’m pretty sure in five years Ash White will have murdered us all.”

“I’m quite confident you’ll still be alive in five years Malfoy. I’ll be the one dead.”

Silence rang in the air and Draco felt the guilt begin to creep up his spine. 

“I’m sorry Granger I shouldn’t mention it. We will defeat Ash White before anything bad will happen.”

“Thanks Malfoy and it’s alright. It is though nice to know that you’re over your prejudices.” 

Draco furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? I could still think you’re…well…a mudblood.”

Granger set her book down and faced him, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She began to count with her fingers. 

“Well first you hesitated to say mudblood. Second, you referred to us as we in you earlier statement about Ash White killing us all. You wouldn’t have mentioned yourself in you statement if you still believed I was of dirty blood.”

Draco opened his mouth to retort but found he had no words. He pursed his lips and Granger grinned and resumed back her reading. 

“It’s hard to give it up you know.”

He watched as Granger’s eyes returned to his. She was intrigued, so he continued. 

“I was raised by a father whose own father had shoved the blood prejudice down his throat. And my father did the same to me. I wasn’t allowed to like muggleborns. I believed they were beneath me in every way and undeserving of magic.” 

“I may not believe it now but I do have my moments of weakness. It’s been enforced into my brain since I was a child. Twenty three years Granger of constant prejudice. It’s not something one can rid themselves of easily.” 

Granger stared at Draco as if seeing him in a new light. She smiled bitterly and focused her attention back on the book in her lap.

“Oh!” 

Draco looked at her and she motioned for him to join her. The blonde got up and walked around to her side, and looked over her shoulder at the yearbook of 1972. 

“What is it?”

Granger pointed to a photo. It was of a young woman, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She contained an angular face and was a Slytherin who held her head high.

“What about it?”

“Look at the name.”

It read Narcissa Black. 

“That’s my mother!”

Granger’s finger than dragged to a woman’s photo beside Naricssa’s. This woman held the same bone structure, but fiercer and her hair was sleeked black with haunting purple eyes. His picture glared at Granger and flicked appraisingly at Draco. He read her name. 

Veronica Black. 

“Veronica Black? I’ve never heard of her. What about her?”

“Who does she remind you of?”

Draco stared harder at the picture till it clicked. 

“Ash White.”

“She has the same last name as your mother. They have to be related somehow. Malfoy…your mom knows Ash White.”

“We don’t know if that is Ash White.” 

“Malfoy….it’s our only lead so far.”

Draco sighed, worry evident in his eyes. “My mother never believed in blood prejudice Granger. She wouldn’t help Ash White.”

“She won’t get hurt. I promise.” Granger reached over and  place her hand on Draco’s shoulder. He brushed it off. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

With that Draco got up and left to his room leaving Granger alone. She picked up a letter and wrote on it quickly, and attached it to Athena’s leg. 

“Take this to Dumbledore. Quickly.”

Her owl flew off into the sky and Hermione sat on the ledge and watched. She prayed that this lead would help stop a war from brewing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG! I know I took forever writing this chapter. Sorry guys! School is crazy! Anyway next chapter I’m going to focus on the other couples and probably won’t develop much more into the Dramione part which this story is heavily based on. Anywho please read and review. 
> 
> And Draco’s mother might know Ash White? If it is Ash White? Say what?! 
> 
> Stay Cool guys. 
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	6. The Others

Harry Potter was sitting down at the table in the common room, ideally playing with the quill in his hands. His “partner” or whatever she was, was in the kitchen reading the letter that they received from Dumbledore a few moments ago over again.

“This can’t be right.”

“It is what it is Astoria.”

“But Narcissa Malfoy would never!”

“How would you know?”

“I was engaged to Draco once you know. I knew Narcissa rather well seeing as the plan was for her to be my mother in law.”

“What about it?”

“Narcissa had told me about her marriage. Purely arranged just like Draco’s and mine. She never loved Lucius and was having several affairs, mostly with muggles mind you, during it.”

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t believe in blood supremacy.”

“She doesn’t. Trust me.”

“That’s a little hard to do.”

Astoria sighed and set the letter down onto her lap. “Will you ever trust me?” she asked meekly.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…ingrained into my brain that Slytherins are bad. I know that’s not true. I mean look at Severus!”

Astoria chuckled. “That did come as a shock to us.”

“It was bigger for me and Hermione when it happened.”

“I bet. Well we should get going on this. We have to interview her.”

“Do we have any veritaserum?”

“I believe so. In the cupboard over there.”

Astoria pointed to the cupboard underneath what Harry had described to be a “TV”. A strange muggle invention, in Astoria’s opinion.

“Thank you.”

Astoria smiled and went back to scanning the letter. Harry meanwhile grabbed the truth serum and then proceeded to write Dumbledore a letter.

“I’m going to ask Dumbledore to bring in Mrs. Malfoy so we can ask her about Ash White.”

“She goes by Ms. Black now. She won’t respond to you easily Harry. It might be best if I ask the questions.”

“No Astoria. As part of being Head Auror I have to interrogate suspects. I will do this.”

Astoria nodded her head, gets up and meekly goes to Harry’s side. “Do you need anything else to ask Narcissa?”

“No. I’m good. Thank you.”

Harry watched as Astoria walked off into her room. Guilt filled him for he knew she was not like Hermione, she was not strong minded like his sister, but rather was raised to bow down to the superiority of men. Harry of course did not believe himself to be superior to her or to any woman. He sighed, finished the letter and attached it to his new owl, Victory, and sent it off to Dumbledore.

With a humble heart Harry approached Astoria’s door. He knocked only once, for he knew she would beckon instantly. She slowly poked her head out, a silk housecoat gracing her fragile figure.

“Yes Harry?”

Harry had to take a deep breath as he was struck by the beauty of Astoria. A fragile being yes, but her blue eyes and black hair graced her pale skin with elegance, something which Ginny had never quite mastered.

“I want to apologize for my words earlier. You can interrogate Ms. Black if you wish.”

“It’s alright Harry. You can ask the questions.”

“Then I wish you would intervene if I get out of line. Sometimes my anger can take over.”

Astoria bowed her head. “Of course.”

Harry nodded in response and began to walk away. He stopped though and turned ever so slightly towards Astoria.

“Yes Harry?”

“You don’t need to do everything I say Astoria. I’m not a pureblood. I’d rather you be

yourself around me then the meek person they force you to be. Although you are lovely on the outside, it should be your inside that makes someone love you. There’s more to you than meets the eye. Prove that.”

Harry then turned away and headed to his own room leaving Astoria to mull over his words. He looked up and saw Fawkes resting beside his own owl. The scarred boy rushed over and retrieved the letter from Fawkes leg. The phoenix nipped happily at Harry’s finger and then flew off.

Astoria meanwhile crept out of the room, clutching her robe to her chest. “What is it?”

“Narcissa Black is coming over to Hogwarts now. Dumbledore refuses to waste time.”

“Alright then we better get ready. Make yourself presentable. Robes and all. Narcissa isn’t one for unkempt wizards.”

Harry grinned as he watched Astoria raise her head and turn quickly into her room. He was glad that his words took effect. He scanned the letter once more and then dashed off into his own room to get ready for the interrogation.

…

Ron went over the map several times, taking in all of Britain. He tapped the quill against his chin and continued to write down some notes on a paper beside.

His job, according to that of the Headmaster, was to strategically plan the battle which was again according to Dumbledore, inevitable. While the other researched, interrogated, created weaponry and spells, and the actual training one would do. Ron knew these were the things each pairing were focused on but who exactly matched up…only Hermione would figure that out.

Rona sighed and set the quill down. Hermione. He can’t disagree he handled the relationship poorly for why else would she have left? Hermione and him had been at each other’s throats for years. Certainly not like her and Malfoy, they were polar opposites those two, but Hermione and him were… incompatible. Ron realized that now as he looked on the past.

She was dumbing herself down for him and he felt guilty for that. Hermione was one not to be trifled with and her intelligence was something that Ron used to hate her for. But during the war, he found it amazing how often it saved them. Harry and he would probably be dead if not for her.

And the kiss in the chambers…the mind blowing kiss…Ron fell for her all too fast after that. But Hermione had always liked him for years in fact, and Ron guessed that once the feelings were mutual, she outgrew him.

He remembered when they were together in their seventh year, (they were repeating it after the war). She had received Head Girl and Malfoy Head Boy. And the two had grown closer, out of all odds, and she seemed to enjoy his company more than her boyfriend’s. She even seemed to like Malfoy. This of course was a ridiculous thought but Ron had always been envious of Malfoy because Hermione could go on lengths debating with Malfoy about some potion’s ingredients while leaving Ron behind.

The red head had asked his girlfriend to which she had glared at him, and begun shouting at him. Ron admitted to himself that it wasn’t his best moment, and in all honesty he started most of their fights. But good grief it was Malfoy! Why would she want to hang out with anyway? They were partners in every subject.

Ron sighed and brought his attention back to his work. He did this a lot. Focused on the failures of his past relationships. The red head could never tell anyone why because he didn’t know himself. He was always a bit of a pessimist when it came to himself. He didn’t have the greatest self-confidence.

“Weasel.”

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed. One of the downsides to working for Dumbledore was the red heads partner, Pansy Parkinson.

“Parkinson.”

They rarely ever communicated and there were a lot of death stares. It wasn’t so much that they fought, they just never spoke to one another. It was a silent agreement to let the other know when they had entered a room.

Venom didn’t exist in the words spoken, but angst certainly was present. Ron just didn’t know how to talk to her. Tapping then erupted on the window and Ron got up to answer it, avoiding the glaring gaze of his partner.

Fawkes flew in the moment the window opened and landed on the top of the chair that Parkinson sat on. She shifted away from it, obviously not keenly interested in it.

“Afraid of birds Parkinson?”

She glared at him. “Hardly…but one’s that like to eat people’s fingers? Yeah. I’m good.”

Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to Fawkes and stroked the top of its head. It preened under his touch and nipped his finger affectionately. With that the red head opened the letter and scanned it.

“Hey Parkinson?”

“What Weasley?”

“What do you know about Narcissa Malfoy?”

Ron’s gaze had drifted to the blonde and her eyes were sparkling. Parkinson was picked for her insider information. She knew everything about everyone in the high bred society. She knew who was connected with whom, what shady deal was taking place, and who was having the latest affair. And all of it wasn’t fake info either. She knew exactly what was truth and what was lies.

“Do I know anything about her? Please…I’m practically a daughter. I would shock you with the things I knew about the Malfoy family.”

…

Luna sighed as she fixed herself another cup of tea. Her partner was George Weasley and he wasn’t a very talkative fellow. The blonde knew it had to do with losing his twin, the person who he had the most intimate connection with. Many wouldn’t understand it, especially not Luna, but she always had had a soft heart ever since her mother’s death.

It was unfortunate because Luna really liked George. She found him to be funny (Wasn’t that obvious. He does own a joke shop) and handsome, even with a missing ear. He had a charming personality and she wanted to be the one to bring it back out. He was smart, (you couldn’t create pranks like his without any brain power) and quick. So yes, Luna had a big crush on him.

And being partnered gave the blonde an opportunity to pursue the guy, but he kept himself locked in his room working on who knew what. As soon as they opened the letter together and read their tasks the red head left to his room. Luna hadn’t seen him since.

She knew why they were chosen to work together. Although most considered her “looney” and yes she knew they called her that, she was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. She was intelligent. Maybe not so much as Hermione, but she was observant. The blonde noticed things that no one else ever did.

She could read body language quite well. People’s mannerisms and actions defined themselves though they didn’t know it. Luna could recall many of her conversations with Hermione about a certain boy. Hermione couldn’t go to anyone else but Luna.

A loud bang went off and Luna was pulled from her thoughts. She walked out of the kitchenette only to find George walking out, covered in soot and holes in his clothes. He looked like Seamus in a potions class after he blew up the classroom.

“George! What happened?”

The red head coughed and headed towards the couch while Luna grabbed some things to heal his burns and fix his clothes.

“I think I overdid some of the potions I was making.”

“I wish you had asked for my help.”

“I’m fine Luna.”

Luna huffed, beginning to get fed up with her crushes need to be supreme. She didn’t actually believe that, but he wasn’t really acting like anything else.

“Good grief George! You could have hurt yourself worse than before! You’re lucky to have survived!”

Luna began adding balm to the burns and lotion to keep from infection and to cool the injuries.

“Am I?”

Luna looked at his brown eyes and sighed. “Oh George.”

“I feel so lost without him. I can’t even complete a simple potion without him! I’m…I’m a mess.”

George’s head fell into his hands and Luna wrapped her arms around his torso, rubbing it soothingly.

“You’re not a mess George. You’re simply struggling to cope. It hurts to lose a loved one, I know. The war cost many of us our loved ones. I lost my mother when I was just a child. I know no one truly understands losing a twin, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t empathetic. You need to give us a chance. Let me help you. I may not be able to replace George, but I can use my abilities to fix the mess you made and help you start anew.”

“Dumbledore paired us for a reason, and he’s the most intelligent person I know. He wouldn’t have put us together if he thought you couldn’t cope. We’re fighting someone who wants to bring what Voldemort tried to do. Fight for what Fred fought for. Fight to protect more of your loved ones so you don’t lose another. I’m sure Fred would not like your wallowing anyway.”

George sniffled and raised his head to look at Luna, his eyes red and puffy. Luna smiled sadly at him, and he could see the empathy in her eyes. Her golden hair fell into long curls and the bangs held back by a headband. She wasn’t stunning, but more so a soft, delicate pretty flower.

“Thank you.”

She smiled and the red head could not understand how one who lost someone so important at such a young age could be so optimistic. He sighed and fell back against the couch as Luna let go of him.

“I’m sorry for keeping you out.”

“It’s fine. Just…don’t keep doing it.”

His brown eyes turned to her faded blue, seeing the worry resting there. “I won’t.”

“Good. Now c’mon, let’s go fix this mess you made. I may not be Fred but I was sorted into Ravenclaw. You probably missed something.”

Luna grabbed her crush’s hand and led him to his room to work on the potions.

…

Ginny flipped her hair behind her once again. It was long, straight and as always, a ridiculous fiery red. She huffed, getting more fed up with her hair.

Zabini then walked in and Ginny did a once over of the man. He was gorgeous no girl could deny that with the dark skin and obviously built muscles. He wasn’t a quidditch player…so he was simply worked out.

The red head shook her head refusing for her thoughts to drift to that usual place that it did. She did that all too much with him. Ginny glared at her wand…as if it was the cause of all her problems. Her job was simply. Create hexes.

Zabini was to make weapons in case magic began to fail them. It was a solid back up plan, but it was a lot different to use a sword than a wand.

Ginny and Zabini knew how to make casual conversation. There was a definite spark… she couldn’t after all stop looking at him. And the red head sensed the Italian’s eyes on her all the time.

It was only a matter of time till they jumped on another. She was sure of it.

“How are the weapons?”

“Perfectly Red. How’s the hexes?”

“Painful.”

He grinned at that and Ginny couldn’t help but smirk back. When Hermione was paired with Malfoy as Head Boy and Girl, she and Zabini saw a lot of each other. It was pretty disastrous at first, but both saw the sparks between the Heads and vowed to get them together. Hermione never talked to Ginny about Malfoy though and every time the red head brought up the blonde, the brunette changes the topic. Ginny hadn’t been dating Harry because he hadn’t gone back to Hogwarts for the last year. He instead wanted to pursue the single life.

Ginny pursed her lips in annoyance at her ex-boyfriend. She had wait years for him, only to have him dump her for a life of partying and sex. She crossed her arms while she huffed, staring daggers at her wand once again.

“Uh…Red? You okay?”

She closed her eyes and fell back against the couch letting out a deep breath of inner turmoil.

“Define okay.”

“I would say okay is a matter of perspective. What’s going on inside the head of yours?”

“Analyzing why I obsessed over someone for years. Sorry. It’s not your problem.”

Blaise sat himself down on the couch beside Red and looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

“I assume you mean Potter?”

“Who else?”

“I’m no love counsellor but isn’t that unhealthy?”

“Of course it is. Didn’t stop me though.”

“Weren’t you two supposed to get together after the War anyway? Have a bunch of red head babies?”

“He wanted to live his life with no strings attached. And I wanted marriage. So he ended it and left.”

“He’s an idiot.”

Ginny’s eyes drifted towards the Italian as he sat on the couch staring into the fire. Her heart fluttered at the words and she squashed it. Zabini may be attractive, but she wasn’t about to let herself be swept off her feet. Not after the heartbreak from Harry.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

Blaise barely heard it, but heard it he did. He looked over at met her brown eyes and smiled bitterly.

“No problem Red.”

The two remained in silence, staring into the fire for the remainder of the night.

…

Hermione woke up and looked around. It seemed that she and Malfoy had fallen asleep in the library once they found that one yearbook. When he had left off in a storming fashion he later came back, apologizing for his previous behaviour and the pair continued to search the yearbooks for any more clues.

She blinked her eyes a few times so her vision would clear. Her eyes strayed to her blonde partner who was currently drooling over one of the yearbooks. Hermione chuckled to herself. Despite Malfoy’s insistence that he was the ultimate high class socialite with impeccable manners and a flawless businessman, Hermione knew he rarely ever actually rested. He was constant moving enigma that refused to rest.

Malfoy enterprises was a massive and quite accomplished company. Malfoy couldn’t have made it that way without losing a few hours of sleep. Or in this case too many hours.

Back in their returning year Malfoy always threw himself into every project similar to Hermione. He hardly ever slept and seemed to be always stressed if their tutoring was anything to go by.

It seemed he hadn’t changed that aspect of himself.

The brunette sighed, got up and grabbed the yearbook her head had been resting on. She waved her wand and the books flew around to organize themselves. Once done she headed over to the sleeping blonde. Hermione pushed his shoulder gently but he didn’t move.

“Only you would sleep like you were dead. Merlin.”

She crouched down so her face was level with his . He had bags under his eyes and his hair was tousled.

“Malfoy. Malfoy.”

He mumbled something.

“Malllfffffooooyyyyyy.”

“What…”

“We need to get out of here and get to proper beds.”

“Go away granger. I’m sleeping.”

The brunette huffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me levitate you.”

The blonde’s eyes opened and Hermione stared straight into them, refusing to be intimidated. She was giving him “the look” one that he knew all too well. He scoffed and rolled his own eyes.

“You’re not going to let me sleep in peace until you’ve had your way are you?”

Hermione smirked and tapped his nose which in response he scrunched up.

“You’re re-learning.”

With that the bookworm got up and began to walk back to their common room. “C’mon Malfoy. Haven’t got all day.”

Malfoy stormed past her muttering what an insufferable witch she was. Hermione simply grinned and proceeded to follow him. It was so much fun to ruffle his feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know! I know! I’m posting these terribly late I’m sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a filler for those wondering about our other lovely couples. This is mostly a Dramione fic but later on the couples will come into play more frequently so be patient! 
> 
> Anywho, read and review please! 
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	7. Twists and Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well it’s about dang time huh?

The Boy Who Lived fidgeted in his robes as he waited for Mrs. Black. He tentatively pushed his glasses up which had a nasty habit of falling down his nose. Astoria Greengrass was to his right and she looked impeccable.

When the black haired beauty had first exited her room his breath had caught. She was quite a stunning woman, despite her height which seemed to make her more endearing rather than unattractive. It didn’t matter anyway though because soon Ms. Black would be arriving and Harry was a nervous wreck. He ran his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to look more kempt. It had the opposite effect.

“Harry, if you touch your hair one more time…”

“Sorry Astoria it’s nerves. She is a Malfoy after all.”

“Used to be.”

“Fine. She is a Black after all.”

Astoria merely grinned and chuckled in amusement at The Boy Who Lived. She’d noticed over time that he would touch his hair to fix it especially when he got nervous but it was a failed attempt every time.

Harry shook his head and hung it, his glasses slipping off and finally falling to the floor. He sighed and heard Astoria giggle as she picked up his glasses and placed them back on his face. It was an odd gesture for her, yet at the same time she enjoyed it immensely. She was never allowed to do these kinds of thing with pure-blooded men. She smiled serenely as she put the glasses on, and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Relax, you’ll do fine.”

Harry on the other hand was absolutely speechless. He knew that this was out of Astoria’s comfort zone with the customs of her society and all, but she seemed so natural at looking after others.

Then again, wasn’t the pureblood custom anyway? He shook his head again and focused on the door in front of them in which the knob had begun to turn.

Ms. Narcissa Black was here.

…

Hermione stretched her weary limbs and forced herself out of bed. With tired eyes the brunette exited her room and headed to the kitchen. She smiled to Athena and fed the owl some treats as she herself poured some tea into the mug decorated with blue patterns on the white china. The brunette let her eyes shut blissfully as she sniffed the intoxicating scent of the vanilla chai. She felt calmer as soon as she did causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

Athena hooted happily and Hermione grinned at the owl’s antics. She missed Crookshanks dearly, but the owl was a pretty good companion and not nearly as messy. The bookworm snuggled her nose into Athena’s head to which she hooted and snuggled on back, nipping her nose affectionately in the process.

The door across the common room creaked open and out walked Malfoy, wearing a green shirt with sliver & green plaid pants. Hermione grinned, knowing he had an exact pair in their eight year.

It was nice to know some things hadn’t changed.

He was still as groggy in the mornings as ever, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands. It was almost like sleepwalking, but more so drowsiness than actual sleeping. Hermione had found Malfoy to be a bit more enjoyable at these times.

“Out of my way Granger.”

For the most part anyway. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, taking her tea to the couch where their notes from the night before were laid out on the table. She set her mug down and picked up the yearbook placing it in her lap. The bookworm went to the marked page and looked at the student once again.

“Granger, you’ve been staring at that picture for all of last night and now this morning. Eat something for Merlin’s sake.”

“Aw, concerned about my welfare Malfoy?”

The blonde Slytherin grumbled and went to making himself something as Hermione chuckled. It was the same in their eighth year too. He, although he’d always deny it, looked out for her, making sure she always ate on time before classes otherwise she’d forget.

It was sweet, and Hermione frankly had missed it more than she would have liked. Who doesn’t like being waited on hand and foot? The brunette shook the thoughts away and focused on the current suspect. That was more important anyway.

Malfoy meanwhile was sitting at the island in their kitchenette eating. He wasn’t much of a cook considering he always had house elves do it for him, but he seemed to have improved greatly from the years he lived at home.

Merlin that sounded awful to say in his head.

But nevertheless it was true, and Draco had come to terms with that fact long ago. His eyes then went to the brunette on the couch that stubbornly refused to eat. The blonde groaned, knowing that he’d have to make something for her like he had done in their eighth year.

 _Stupid bookworm and her need to research._ She always got like this, never focusing on her hunger but rather on the task at hand. It may get her work done on time, but it never made her healthy.

Draco went back to the stove and whipped up a couple of eggs from them both. He set them gently on the plates while adding some salt and pepper. He knew the brunette liked her yolk broken while he liked his with a soft middle. It was just one of the many things he learned about her. Not that he ever really focused on her of course.

He turned off the stove and cleared everything up, dumping in the sink. He may cook but Draco refused to clean. Granger could do that.

“Granger. Food.”

She didn’t look up when he spoke which only cause the Slytherin to roll his eyes and walk over, placing the plate in front of her and taking a spot on the floor across from her. He waited a few moments knowing the smell would eventually make its way to her nose and soon she’d come back to reality. He grinned when he saw her nose crinkle as the scent from the eggs wafted inside.

“Oh! Thank you Malfoy.”

Draco simply shook his head at the bookworm’s remarks choosing to focus on his food rather than her words and now not crinkled nose. Not that he found it cute or anything. Malfoy’s didn’t find things cute.  

Hermione meanwhile absentmindedly twirled the fork in her eggs. Her mind was too busy reading the yearbook on her lap to even notice that the food wasn’t going anywhere near her mouth. Her brow furrowed because something in the book just didn’t make sense.

“Malfoy, what do you know of the Maurders?”

“The who?”

“Harry’s father James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew?”

Draco gave Hermione a droll look. “Granger it’s the pain in my arse’s father and his friends. Pettigrew I know, only because he was a sniveling ass wipe.” He noticed her brow furrow at his language. “Right. Forgot you were still a prude.”

Hermione ignored the comment and moved onto what she was really focused on. Malfoy could pay for his comments later by cleaning up the dishes. She knew he left them for her. 

“I think they may be involved in this whole Ash White business.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Sirius is obviously related to your mother. That means we need to get Harry and Astoria to ask about him and the family connection to your mother. You must know something about Pettigrew considering he worked heavily with the Dark Lord therefore I conclude that there is a good chance he was involved in Ash White’s business as well.”

“And the other two?”

“Remus was a werewolf and there is just something about that fact that is nagging at me. I’m not quite sure what it is yet, but my gut is telling me this whole Hourglass thing has to do with werewolves.”

“Your gut?”

“Muggle phrase.”

“And how do you figure all this?”

“I remember a picture somewhere when reading about werewolves in third year. It was very faint, but I’m positive there was an hourglass in the image.”

“Really?” Draco drawled.

“Yes. Really. Have I ever been wrong?”

Draco tilted his head to the side thinking about her words and knew she had him.

“Bloody hell no.”

“Precisely.”

“And what about Potter?”

“Harry? What about him?”

“No the other one.”

“Oh you mean his father. I’m not quite sure. There’s a good chance he isn’t involved in this conspiracy at all but…never leave a page unturned I always say.”

“Wha?”

Hermione sighed. “Muggle phrase.”

“Of course it is.”

“Well I need to find that book. Off to the library!”

Hermione got up, leaving the yearbook behind and headed for the door that led to the archive. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed the eager brunette. He stopped mid-way though and ran back to grab his eggs and then headed back to following the Gryffindor. He was going to need a lot of energy for this.

…

“Ms. Black it’s so good to see you!”

Harry watched as Astoria got up and greeted the older woman with a kiss on each cheek.

“Please, sit down.”

She was that of a perfect hostess, obviously primed and prepped for this due to her future role as a pureblood’s wife. Harry believed for a moment that Astoria was trying to impress Narcissa, but then he thought better of it.

This had been her life for years. It never ceased to amaze him just how different the pureblood custom was than that of a muggleborn or half-blood. But it wasn’t the time to focus on that but on the suspect who they needed to know more about.

“Mr. Potter.”

“Ms. Black.”

The woman in questioning merely raised an eyebrow at Harry’s nod as she took her seat with grace. Her head was held high and Astoria came to Harry’s side, nodding her head to him to begin. With a deep breath and a push of his glasses, the Gryffindor began to speak.

“Ms. Black do you know why you are here?”

“Not in the slightest. Severus insisted that I come. He said it was of dire importance.”

“It is.”

“Well then out with it!”

“Ms. Black, what do you know about Veronica Black?”

…

Hermione dashed into the library, her feet pounding on the cobblestone as she made her way. She wasn’t entirely sure where she should begin looking but if Ms. Pince still had the records of previous years then she’d be able to look it up there when she took out the book. That’d be much faster than simply searching the shelves.

“Granger wait!”

The Gryffindor ignored the blonde’s remark and ran up to Ms. Pince’s desk, sitting down in front of the massive book. Her fingers glided over the worn pages like a faded memory and Hermione sniffed the leaves, inhaling the scent that it held within its folds.

It may not be fresh parchment, but it was certainly a good second best. She hoped Malfoy hadn’t noticed. The last thing she needed was him getting more ammo for snide remarks at her expense.

“Bloody hell Granger.”

“What?” said a rather annoyed brunette.

“Good Merlin woman wait when someone asks you too! No wonder Potter and Weaselbee couldn’t keep up with you.”

Hermione huffed and turned her attention away from the annoying ferret and back to the task at hand; looking in the big book for the small book. She flipped through the text, her eyes scanning the fading ink before her. Draco peered over her shoulder, curious as to what this typescript was. All he saw was blurry scrawling most likely from Miss Pince’s awful handwriting. But before the blonde could make a remark, the Gryffindor yelped a happy noise and shot out of the chair, darting towards the shelves.

Draco merely rolled his eyes in response to the brunette’s sudden outburst. With great reluctance he followed and dashed off after the fiery bookworm.

He found her reaching up for a book that was much too high for her. Stupid Granger and her shortness. So Draco walked over and stretched above her, his chest pressing up against the flush of her back. He wasn’t sure if he heard a squeak, but a noise was made and then it got deathly quiet.

The scent of cinnamon began to waft into his nose and he knew that the smell belonged to the one and only Granger. He remembered it all too well from their year together as Heads.

…

_Draco stormed into the Heads common room, furious at his quidditch team. They had had a terrible practice today and he was not in the mood to deal with their incompetence anymore. His voice was sore from all of the yelling he had done at them and his fist hurt from having to punch one of his chasers in the face for being an idiot._

_Really, how hard was it to catch a quaffle that was dropped above you?_

_The blonde shrugged of his quidditch gear and headed towards the bathroom to get a nice shower in and clean off the sweat. He hadn’t seen granger and according to her schedule she was supposed to be in Transfiguration right about now so he didn’t need to worry about running into her._

_He stripped off his clothing as he entered the bathroom, leaving him in only his boxers. He stopped before the mirror and his brow furrowed as it was all fogged up. He wiped away the steam and peered at his reflection. It was then that a delectable scent consumed his nose causing the blonde’s head to snap around to where the aroma was coming from._

_With delicate steps, Draco walked over to the corner where the bath was located. He realized that Granger must be in there but he had to know what the smell was. He’d never been in this kind of position before where something so frivolous consumed him so much. It was weird and he didn’t understand this sudden need to find out what the smell was._

_He was going crazy._

_But Draco decided that he was being a coward and good grief he was a Slytherin! He could sneak in! Inwardly grinning he snuck around the corner only to be stopped by hitting as massive aroma of cinnamon. He looked around but found no food that could possibly contain the spice. That’s when it dawned on him that the smell was coming from the bath! Which meant Granger had that smell! Of course, he couldn’t very well prove it without revealing that he was in the room. He began to leave until he heard a melodic sound. He turned a tad, straining to hear what it was._

_Granger was singing and she wasn’t half bad. It was a slow tune, something about dancing with somebody, not that he had a clue about the tune. He’d never heard anything like that before. Must be her muggle music._

_With that last thought Draco made his escape back to the common room. He saw this as the prime opportunity to learn more about Granger. He headed to her room and gently nudged the door open. From there he went inside and looked around. It reeked of cinnamon. That was the official smell of Granger._

_“Malfoy?!”_

_Draco whipped around to see a wet Granger standing in only a towel, glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly and ducked out of the room but not without leaving a snide remark._

_“Next time Granger, don’t have the towel.”_

_Draco left laughing his head off as Hermione threw a shoe at him, her voice shouting to the top of her lungs._

_“PERV!”_

_The blonde shut his door and chuckled himself as he moved to the desk to work on homework. He’ll have the bath later. Riling up Granger improved his mood immensely._

_And maybe the smell of cinnamon too._

_…_

He had barely heard his name. Once it registered that someone was speaking to him he shook his head and blinked, his eyes finding themselves on Granger’s chocolate ones with the golden flecks.

“Malfoy?”

He cleared his throat and removed himself from their very close position.

“Here.”

He handed the book to her and rather than saying thank you like any normal person she stared at him. Her eyes searched his, for something he assumed, he had firmly decided long ago that trying to understand Granger was like trying to understand the female gender…only ten times worse because Granger wasn’t your average girl. She was basically the opposite.

Finally Draco, after letting her eyes wander over him, _that_ sounded terrible in his head, got fed up with her staring.

“Granger stop staring. It’s freaky and frankly annoying. I’m not surprised you desire this,” he gestured towards his body to which her brow only furrowed in annoyance, “but I have no desire for that.” The blonde pointed to his partner who looked down at her own outfit and back to him. Draco swore he could see steam shooting out of her ears.

Truth be told Granger was quite a bit better looking than she had been during their previous years at Hogwarts. But that was something the Slytherin would be keeping to himself.

“Now listen here Malfoy…”

“Granger I have no interest in listening to your nonsensical babbling. Shut up, take the book, and focus on the task.”

Draco turned and walked away leaving Hermione in shock with her jaw hanging open. Had he just told her to shut up? No. He couldn’t of. No way.

Hermione, never being one to without saying the last word, stormed over to where the blonde now resided waiting for her. After all the pair had been through he still had the audacity to be a prick. That wasn’t really that shocking. He’d always been a prick. She just went momentarily blind in their eighth year. But in the end he had shown his true colours. Nasty little ferret.

The Gryffindor slammed the book on the table and to her satisfaction, Malfoy jumped a little. Served him right. She leaned over till their noses practically touched and hissed her words. He was a Slytherin after all.

“Listen here Malfoy. After all the crap you pulled last year, I was so excited for the next time we met, because whenever it was, I was going to destroy for what you did to me. But eventually I got over it because revenge isn’t a good thing to have in your life. But right now, I am sorely tempted to break that promise. And we both know I’m ten times better at hexes than you.”

With that Hermione pulled back and shoved the book into Malfoy’s chest. He was silent, and Hermione, for a moment thought he was taking her seriously and was going to be nice.

“Nice threat Granger. Is that how you got Weasley into bed with you?”

Hermione growled and her wand shot out sending a stinging hex into Draco’s chest. Fury burned into her core and she left the table with the book, heading towards her room. She slammed the door behind her and got immense satisfaction from it. Malfoy, in her opinion, could go screw himself. She was done working with him.

…

“Veronica Black?”

Harry nodded towards the older woman. As an auror, Harry was able to read others quite well and from Narcissa Black’s response, she knew who Veronica Black was but hadn’t heard of her in a long time.

“Yes Miss Black.”

“Veronica was a cousin of mine. She was in Ravenclaw. She was a bright girl but rather a lone wolf if you will. She never really hung out with anyone other than myself. She was usually in her room studying, devoting her time to receiving excellent grades. She did socialize every so often, she had too as her family demanded it of her, but she never really seemed interested. In fact, if I can recall correctly, she always seemed bored.”

Harry was jotting down notes as she spoke, not wanting to miss anything since everything she said could be the next clue to finding Ash White.

“You said Veronica was a lonesome person because she consumed herself in her studies? Do you know what she was so interested in?”

“Not entirely. She tended to flutter between subjects, never truly deciding on one. She found them all fascinating it was hard to tell which one was her favourite.”

“I see. Could you think back though? To being in her room or anything?”

The pair watched as the older woman furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose again, then proceeding to try to fix his hair. Astoria grabbed the hand that lay on his leg and squeezed it, sending him a reassuring smile. He let out a breath and squeezed her hand back, bringing his gaze back to the woman before them.

Neither one let go.

…

Ginny stared at the weapon before her. Yes she had seen swords before but this one was so…elegant. Most steel blades were chunky and thick but this one…this one was thin and, well, gorgeous. The blade gleamed and the handle was made of gold, curving around the handle in some sort of elaborate shield. Ginny felt that if she’d touch it, she’d break it.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

The redhead turned around to see Blaise looking rather smug with himself. She couldn’t blame him either. He’d done one hell of a job.

“Is this it? Or are there more?”

“Red, I’ve got a whole room full. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Ginny watched as the Italian headed over to the bear statue that designated in their room. She herself followed Zabini and watched in fascination as he tapped his wand on the nose causing the statue to slide to the left.

Inside revealed a massive room where swords hung on the walls amongst other things. All were medieval weapons, quite impressive in size and strength.

“Wow.”

“I know right? The only problem is I’m not sure they’ll be strong enough to slice through demons. Normal humans no problem but demons…that’s a whole other story.”

“So what happens now?”

Blaise turned to look at the redhead and shrugged.

“I’m not sure.”

The pair sat and thought about their predicament. It was from their books that the duo had learned demons can’t be killed with regular weapons. They had  to be laced in something holy in order really get arid of the demon.

“You know…what if we attached some hexes to the weapons as well as something holy?”

“Are to telling me Red, that I’d have to take apart all of these weapons only to remake them with your idea? Do you know how long that will take?”

“Well we don’t have much of a choice! We need something that can slice through _demons_ Zabini. Right now these are practically useless.”

Blaise sighed and shook his head. The redhead was right. He had to do it all over again.

“What do we need?”

“Holy items which we can probably get from the potions cabinet and some spell books on how to interweave hexes into weapons.”

“Because that will be so easy to find. Let’s get started then. We’ve wasted enough time already Red.”

…

Hermione had no desire to go back to the library where Malfoy currently resided in. She had calmed down a little, but felt her actions were well in her rights. Her eyes drifted over towards the glowing rose that sat on the ledge of her window. She set the book to the side and walked over to the rose, gently lifting the case over it. Her fingers stroked the petals, which were soft to the touch and felt like the sweetest of velvets.

A sigh escaped her and she set the case over the flower again. With great reluctance she got up and headed to her desk, intent on getting some work done before having to deal with Malfoy again.

…

Draco fixed the mess Hermione and him had made in the library while reflecting on what just had occurred. He knew his actions in the end of their eighth year had hurt the bookworm but he never realized how much.

He tore at his gut, the feeling of guilt, that he caused her to become so full of hatred. He could see in her eyes that she was no longer the bright eyed girl whose smile he adored (more than he’d like to admit) appeared so often.

The blonde figured, no not figured, he knew he had to apologize for his words. Granger, despite her brave front, was actually quite fragile. Not so much her personality of appearance, but her heart. So with a heavy soul Draco left the library and headed back to the common room. When he entered he noticed the door to her room was shut. The slytherin figured knocking on it wouldn’t be wise, she could easily hex him through the door is she really wanted to.

No, this meant getting to her without showing his face. He wondered then if she had ever kept the rose he got for her so long ago. He figured that most likely she threw it out after the incident years ago. He couldn’t blame her either. He deserved it.

Draco flicked his wand and summoned a quill to his aid. He leaned over the kitchenette island and wrote and apology to Granger. He then sent it zooming to her room and watched as it slid itself under her door. Hopefully the brunette would emerge.

…

Harry and Astoria sat in silence waiting for Narcissa Black to come up with anything. It was when the blonde raised her head and they became hopeful.

“There is something. I’m not sure if it will be much help but hopefully you can do something with it.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“In our sixth year Veronica became much more sociable with us. In fact she almost seemed downright pleasant until halfway through our seventh year. That’s when she changed.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure though I have a feeling it had to do with the breakup.”

“She was in a relationship?”

“We were shocked too. It happened in potions I believe. The pair had met as partners in fifth year and over time their little crushes turned into something quite serious. They were very much in love the two of them. But as in pureblood custom he was betrothed to another.”

“Who was this woman?”

Narcissa sighed and looked at her hands. “Me of course.”

Astoria gasped and Harry look to her then the older woman. The pieces began to fall into place and he too was in shock.

“Wait…that means…”

“Yes. Veronica Black was in love with Lucius Malfoy. My ex-husband.”

…

Hermione saw the note slip under her door. She didn’t reach to take it though, but rather just stared at it. The brunette was determined to hold her grudge against Malfoy for as long as possible. So she turned around and went back to reading.

It nagged at her though. The piece of paper lay on the floor innocently just waiting to be read. Hermione cursed her curiosity then and got down onto the floor, crawling to the note. She grabbed it and almost tore it in half while reading. It was from Malfoy alright, with his delicate cursive staining the faded white.

_Granger,_

_My words were foolishly spoken in a fit of emotion. We both know how terrible I am at handling my emotions. But that is no excuse for how I acted towards you._

_I;m sorry._

_And hopefully you can forgive my idiocy._

_Draco_

_P.S. I even insulted myself for you. You really should just forgive this poor bloke._

Hermione smiled a sad smile and shook her head at his words. Typical Malfoy including himself in the apology. She sighed and knew she couldn’t hold the grudge forever so she slowly stood up, left the note on her desk, and emerged from her room.

When she shut the door behind her she looked up and saw Malfoy looking hopefully at her. The brunette crossed her arms and looked at the sad man before her.

“Granger…”

Hermione held up a hand to stop him from speaking and moving any further towards her. She need to keep her distance.

“Look Malfoy, I’m tired of fighting and getting angry at you. It’s exhausting and I can’t keep doing it anymore. And since it seems to keep coming up between us it’s best if we just work separately now. We can communicate by owl or flying notes or something. But this isn’t working.”

“Granger we have to work together. It’s the only way to solve anything about Ash White.”

“Who says? Dumbledore? Unity is important yes, but we’ve failed at making it happen! We’ve always failed at it”

Granger’s voice began to raise and her emotions took over. Draco watched as it happened and he refused to let this be about what she felt.

“This isn’t about Ash White. This is about what happened in eighth year. It’s always about what happened in eighth year!”

Now Draco’s voice was raised and he could see Hermione getting more frustrated by the minute. So much for making up.

“Can you blame me? It’s hard to trust you after what happened! You destroyed every ounce of trust I had in you! And expect me just to forget that?”

“I’ve changed!”

“Says who? You? You’re all words Malfoy. You say one thing but do another. It’s impossible to tell what you’re feeling.”

“I have changed Granger. I changed that year.”

“Really? And what caused this supposed change? What made you view anything differently?”

Draco didn’t answer and Hermione looked away, shaking her head. She barked out a humourless laugh and stared him down hard.

“Of course you can’t tell me. Just like you couldn’t tell me then. Fine by me Malfoy. Close yourself up to everyone. See who can like you then.”

With that Hermione turned and walked away, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Draco looked up to her closed door and felt tears prick his eyes.

“You. You were my clarity Hermione.” he whispered so faintly.

He turned and walked away back to his room, but not without glancing back at her door.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review!!! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~ Ember G.


End file.
